Oneshot Mania
by midnight125
Summary: A series of oneshots of ramdom things hope you enjoy Latest: Truth or dare DPIN
1. Chapter 1-A night to Remember

**A/N: So I've been off fan fiction for a while and I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm back. I want to give shout out to the people who inspired me to write in the first place, and the people who inspire me now.**

**Neon clouds: thanks so much you're an amazing writer when I first read your stories I thought I was reading the actual book.**

**Midnight boredom: you truly rock love your stories you're great.**

**So this is basically a series of one shots about random things. I'm working on a multichap soon so that will be up. For this one, just review or pm me about a story you might want me to write and I'll do my best to write it thanks.**

Philby's POV

I don't know what it is about her, but I can't stop thinking about her. The way she giggles and tosses her hair back. She may not be a model but she is more than that. I had to see her and I had to talk to her. I picked up my phone and I texted will to meet me in Disney early before the rest of the keepers got there, they would just ruin the moment.

Willa's POV

"Charlene" I whined.

"What."

" You know I hate makeup and Philby likes me for who I am."

" Doesn't mean you have to look like some hobo with nice hair."

" That doesn't even make sense."

"Just shut up and close your eyes" She leaned over and aplied the smoky eye shadow to my eyes. We were at her house for a sleep over before we would cross over and just because Philby was going to be there she felt the need to make me look like a clown.

" And Done."

I looked over in the mirror and I actually like myself I went from small little frail girl to beautiful model.

" Thanks Charlie."

" Anytime sister. " Just then I felt a buzz it was Philby he told me to meet him earlier. I did my snoopy happy dance and then I thought maybe this is it. He going to ask me out then I thought again he probably likes Charlie. I'm just the ugly little girl who hangs out with them he probably just texted me to go over some Overtaker plans, but I didn't take the chance I replied **See you there.**

" Who was that." Charlie nudged my shoulder

" Just Philby he wanted to meet me early probably just to go over some plans."

" Or he really likes you and he wants to ask you out."

" Yea right."

" Well you better get to sleep so you can look good for him"

" Whatever" I laughed as I went to sleep with thoughts racing through my mind.

Philby's POV

I waited on the dark cold bench outside of _Casey Corners_ hotdog stand just then I saw a fuzzy blue light run toward me it was Willa. I sat up straight with my palms sweaty.

" Hey" I said coolly but my heart was racing and pounding out of my chest.

" Hey." She shrugged.

" Listen I don't know how to say this …..but I love you Isabella Angelo you beautiful and smart and funny and everything I want in a girl. Every time I'm around you the world just brightens up. Will you please go out with me." I blurted out I mentally punched myself there is no way she'll go out with me now. I blew it she probably thinks I'm some creepy nerdy stalker.

Willa's POV

I just sat there and cried. (In my head of course cause that would be way to dramatic ) Even though tears were filling over the top of my eyes .But I couldn't believe it my crus…. no the love of my life just asked me out I wanted to pinch myself.

" Yes of course I would" I said quickly

He scooped me up and spun me around and right when were about to kiss I hear a screech in my hear.

" OMG get a room you two" I would be Maybeck to ruin the moment. For once we just ignored him and turned around and kissed for a long time. While the keepers stood there smiling like idiots and saying awe.

**So what did you think please let me know any ideas for another oneshot just review or Pm me don't forget to review Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2-Truth or Dare

**Thanks for the reviews. If you have any request for stories just PM me. Keep reviewing I now give you truth or dare.**

Finn's POV

We were all hanging out in my basement for a movie night and we were all bored.

"Pleeaassseee change the channel I hate _the sound of music_." Maybeck complained.

"What have you no heart…. actually you have no heart." Jess exclaimed. The pass couple of seconds were a blur because all I heard was Maybeck and Jess fighting.

"Guys... why don't we play truth or dare." Everyone agreed and we gathered in a circle.

Amanda's POV

I went first and I asked Charlene "Truth or Dare."

"Ummmm….. Truth." She replied happily.

"Okay." I thought for a moment then a devious smile spread across my face.

"Do you love Maybeck?" Her face quickly changed from pale to red she started to sweat and look all around her. While Maybeck had instead of a smirk a scared looking face.

Charlene's POV

I started to sweat I actually liked Maybeck and we would flirt often but I couldn't risk my friends laughing at me and Maybeck being embarrassed I quickly replied

"What of course not… why would I like Maybeck." I noticed his face drop and I mouthed "I'm sorry" but he just looked away. I felt rotten like a jerk I asked Philby truth or dare and suprisely he answered dare.

"Okay you and Maybeck have to hold hands and look into each other's eyes without letting go."

"What." Maybeck and Philby yelled simultaneously. An eruption of laughter filled the group

May beck's POV

I quickly grabbed Philby's hand and I look into his eyes and I wanted to scream I look away.

"Hey no looking away you have to do it for 5 more seconds." Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing. I couldn't breathe when the five seconds were up they wiped their hands off and were silent for the rest of the night.

Philby's POV

That was the most embarrassing ive ndone. I asked Willa truth or dare and she replied truth

"What's your deepest darkest secret?" She thought for a while.

"Okay I never told anybody this so doesn't laugh…. Okay here goes last year I had a cut out of Justin Bieber in my room. The room was silent until jess yelled out

"So you had Bieber fever." The room was in hysterics Willa sat there with her face red and her head in her hands.

Willa's POV

I challenged Amanda by making her put peanut butter on her face and stick popcorn on it she hated every minute of it.

"Payback for messing with Charlie." I high- fived Charlie she looked upset ever since it was her turn.

Maybeck's POV

I was my turn next and I thought making Philby hold my hand was torture enough but I guess my friends hate me. Amanda made me put makeup on myself and post a pic on Facebook. I instantly got 100 hits I was going to be the laughing stock of school tomorrow. The keepers though it was so funny well I had to maintain my rep. I challenged Finn next.

"You have to run through the streets yelling I'm a big time loser."

"Fine brings it on."

Finn's POV

I quickly ran outside with the rest of the keepers standing there looking at me. I ran through the streets screaming. "I'm a loser." The neighborhood yelled for me to shut up I ran for three blocks and I came back home. After all are laughs the keepers went home and I laid in my bed in my room thinking about how much I love my friends.

**So what did you think. Sorry if it was a bit rushed I had to type this before bed. The next one will be longer. I got a MCAS so I'll be a little late updating the next chap thanks for reviewing bye.**


End file.
